


Stealth

by Luna (LVNA)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, I love Nina, I love camniles, Oops here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 14:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11404092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LVNA/pseuds/Luna
Summary: Camilla has a little talk with Niles about their daughter's......hobby.





	Stealth

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I really like how in Camilla's PC with Nina she shares the contents of the journals with Niles instead of Corrin.   
> 2\. I really like Camilla as Nina's mom.   
> 3\. Robin voice: "Sharing your daughter's private diaries with the world? Now that's strategy!"

\-------------

"I always adore being summoned by you. How may I be of service?" Niles smirked, leaning against the doorframe. 

Camilla didn't smile. 

"We need to talk." 

"About?" Niles asked, furrowing his brow. It was unusual for his wife to be so curt. 

"It's about our precious little Nina. She's written some very..troubling things in her diaries." Camilla explained, pouting with worry. 

"Oh? What kind of troubling?" Niles asked saucily. 

"I bet it's nothing compared to what rolls around in my own he-" He continued, but was cut off by a sharp glance from the princess. 

"I'm quite concerned about the path she's taking with this type of behavior!" Camilla chided. 

She handed him a neatly bound journal with Nina's name penned across the cover, along with 'DO NOT READ!!!' below it. 

Curious, Niles flipped the book open and found incredibly specific occasions detailed chronologically in Nina's angular handwriting. 

"Heh, this is pretty impressive espionage..." Niles noted, skimming the pages leisurely. 

"The stealth can be admired, however, she's using her talents on such crude writings! There must be at least a hundred of these books." Camilla said, shaking her head. 

"Nina does have quite the imagination, which is...wait a minute."

He froze for a moment, his good eye widening in shock. 

Niles had to flip back a few pages, as he was almost confident he saw his own name somewhere among the lines upon lines of hasty scrawl. 

Sure enough, there it was, on a page dated about a month ago, describing an interaction he had with Odin. 

_'The blonde man enunciates his fiery passion with a wide gesture, but Niles is cruel, he rebuffs the affections of his companion without so much as a second glance...'_

Niles was horrified. That was _not_ what happened at all. Odin insisted on showing him another one of his "special moves", to which he politely declined. The page went on to detail the "lover's" reconciliation. 

How did she manage to see that entire exchange without either of them noticing?! They had been in an open room without any good places to hide. 

Now, with renewed fear, Niles decided to read the other things Nina had written more carefully. What had started out as an impressive log on the activities of random men around the castle had revealed itself to be instead a compilation of suggestive fantasies that were more than totally inappropriate. 

_'His fingertips graze the other man's arm lightly. They gaze into each other's eyes, for the action speaks louder for their hearts than their words ever could. What do they think? The mind wanders...'_

"Do you see what I mean now?" Camilla asked.

"I mean, I can't help but be impressed, her...creativity...rivals mine in terms of-" He began to joke.

"I'm going to stop you there. You can't possibly be condoning this type of behavior for our little girl! She's a child!" Camilla scolded. 

"Yes, but from a strategic standpoint, how many spies are _this_ good at observation?" Niles claimed, closing the journal.

Camilla pondered for a moment. 

"She did have some notes on how she observes others in a couple of the journals I left in her room..."

"While this is a bit er, disturbing, I think the others have quite a bit to learn from our daughter." Niles noted. 

"That is true...we could end this bitter war quicker if the others could learn from Nina's talent. I'll have copies made of her notes." Camilla decided. 

"Er, don't you think we should take some of this stuff out before we distribute it?" Niles suggested. 

'More specifically the stuff about me...' He thought to himself. 

"Of course, I will have the irrelevant man-watching passages struck, leaving only material that is tactically advantageous." She smiled. 

Niles sighed in relief. 

"Oh, Corrin will be so happy!" Camilla hummed happily. 

~~~

"You did WHAT?!" 

Nina held her face in her hands. Looks like everyone was about to know about her creepy hobby now.


End file.
